


Different As Night And Day

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knifeplay, Knives, Laboratories, Lies, Manipulation, Punishment, Secrets, Snipers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suspense, Swords, Torture, Violence, Voice issues, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: They were Backstreet Boys by day, something completely different by night, but when someone close to them starts to ask questions, drastic measures have to be taken to keep their secret safe.
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/?, Kevin Richardson/Nick Carter/Howie Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Nick Carter/Howie Dorough/AJ Mclean/Brian Littrell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A soft grunt could be heard as the man who was pushed landed on the hard floor of the room. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide out much longer and had finally been found and brought in. A black bag was handed to a shadowy figure.

After a few moments of heavy silence, a deep voice rumbled through the room.

“Where’s the rest?” 

The shaking man on the floor stuttered. “I...I almost have it.” 

The man sat his glass on the table handing the bag to one of the men sitting behind him and stood moving from his leather chair over to the man on the floor. He could see him shaking as he knelt down in front of him. 

“Oh Louis, the many times I’ve heard you say that within the last two months.” The deep voice replied, a bit of a growl mixed in. 

“I swear to you, this will be the last partial bag.” Louis insisted. 

Without another word, the man stood and turned back around walking to his chair looking at the two men sitting next to it. The one on the left was shorter with dark brown hair and tanned skin, eyes dark as chocolate. The other was as tall as their boss but with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, both men had been by their boss’s side for many years and were loyal to a fault. Looking at the man to his left, he nodded and the man stood walking past him. He turned and sat back into his chair. 

Louis looked up, eyes wide seeing the tanned skinned man walking towards him as he shook his head. “No, please no!” 

With a sadistic grin, the man grabbed Louis’s hair and dragged him off into a room to the side, closing the door as Louis continued to scream and plead for his life. The man in the chair leaned back, his legs crossed, arm up as he scratched the scruff on his chin deep in thought as the first loud screams from the other room began to fill the air. 

The man spoke as the screams continued to fall from Louis in the other room. “Do you have any news?” 

The blonde man straightened himself and cleared his throat. “I think he’s becoming suspicious.” 

Lowering his hand, he gripped the arm of the chair. “What makes you think that?” 

“He’s asking questions, lots of them.” The blonde replied. 

Tightening his jaw, the man sat there thinking. The screams had quieted down, the opening of the door catching the other two men’s attention as the shorter one came back out wiping his hands moving back over to his boss and fellow bodyguard. 

“It’s done.” He reported. 

“And the body?” The older man asked. 

“In the furnace now.” 

The dark haired man nodded. “Good, thankfully he didn’t have any family.” 

“Shame too” The blonde replied, his knife in his hand running his thumb against the blade slightly. “I enjoy the scream of a woman, both in and out of the bedroom.” The man continued, giving off his signature grin. 

Noticing the time, the oldest of the three spoke. “We need to sleep, we have a full day tomorrow.” 

The other two nodded as they waited for their boss to stand and head out before going out themselves, shutting the door behind them. 

Kevin quickly made his way down the hall to the meeting room, he was late again and knew he was going to get shit for it. Coming to the door, he took a breath before turning the knob and going inside causing the conversations to stop as he stepped in letting the door shut behind him. 

“Sorry guys, really late night.” Kevin apologized as he made his way to the table, Howie and Nick watching quietly. 

“Yeah, that’s been happening a lot.” Brian commented, his brow raising. 

“Yeah, I know cuz and I’m sorry.” Kevin replied. “You know how heavy of a sleeper I am.” 

“I do but even this is too much.” Brian argued. 

Howie looked over seeing the anger begin to brew in the other man’s green eyes and sat up. “Hey, what’s important is he’s here so we can get started.” 

Brian glared but nodded sitting back in his seat. “Fine, let’s just get on with it.” 

Howie nodded and the meeting began. As the time ticked by, the five went back and forth about songs for their new album, Howie and Nick kept an eye on the two cousins. Things had been brewing between them and both had a feeling the pot was about to spew over, something they were trying to avoid. 

Finally, they broke for the night, the five heading out. Nick and Howie looked over at the older man seeing the glance as Kevin moved behind Brian and AJ to distract them. 

“How bout some dinner?” Kevin asked, wrapping his arms around the two younger men. “My treat.” 

Brian and AJ grinned, they were never ones to pass on a free meal. Nick and Howie slipped away as they watched the oldest steer their bandmates away and out of the building while they slipped out the back and into the waiting car. 

Brian looked around as they settled into their seats, menus in front of them suddenly realizing they were missing a couple of people. 

“Hey, where’s Nick and Howie?” 

AJ looked around. “Shit, how did we lose those two?” 

Kevin chuckled softly. “They headed on back to the hotel.” 

Brian raised a brow. “Nick, miss a free dinner? That’s not like him.” 

AJ gulped watching the two, he was not as good at the peacemaker bit like his best friend was. He wished more than anything the older man was there. A wave of relief washed over the tattooed man seeing their waiter walk their way. The three men ordered and made idle chit chat, they were excited about the new album and Kevin felt a sense of pride and happiness knowing it was going to be named after the song he had written in honor of his Father. The meals were paid for and with full stomachs, the three men headed out and back to the hotel, Kevin sending a quick message before putting his phone away. He knew Nick and Howie should have been back at the hotel by now. They were at the front door of the hotel when the message came back with a simple response. 

“It’s done.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the same cycle: record, promote, put out singles and music videos, tour. Kevin could feel the burnout hitting him and not only that, but he had other issues he needed to take care of and staying in the spotlight was becoming more risky, and his cousin had been keeping an even closer watch on him pissing the older man off. He was so glad when the tour ended and was now relaxing at his favorite bar, Nick and Howie hovering close by but gave their boss some space. 

Scanning the area Kevin took a swig of his whiskey loving the burning sensation going down his throat. He turned and nodded to the bartender who filled his glass once again. After a few moments Kevin felt someone sit next to him but didn't move or even flinch keeping his eyes on the dance floor in front of him. 

"You called for me?" The younger man asked, a bit of nervousness in his voice. 

Kevin nodded for another drink tossing it down before setting the glass down and standing. "Yes but let's talk elsewhere."

The man nodded and followed Kevin to the VIP lounge, Nick and Howie close behind seeing their boss head up the stairs. Howie closed the door behind them as Nick moved across the room, Howie standing in front of the door, his gun in his hands. Nick sitting on the stool, his knife out. Kevin offered the man a seat on the couch, moving to his chair. The young man gulped and sat down, he had just been hired by his boss and this was his first assignment. 

The tension was thick and Kevin relished in the fear he saw in the younger man’s eyes. Unlike his two men, Kevin took joy in his appearance and how he conducted himself to make others fear and respect him and his authority. 

“No need to be afraid.” Kevin said soothingly. “Do my men scare you?” 

Licking his sudden dry lips, the man nodded softly. “Kinda.” 

Kevin chuckled softly. “No need to be afraid of them, they won’t harm you unless you give them a reason to. What is your name?” 

“Ma..Matthew Sir.” 

After a moment of silence, Kevin spoke. “I’m surprised your boss took in someone so young, she must see something in you.” 

“I...I was a messenger in one of the wars.” Matthew explained. 

“Is that why my men scare you?” Kevin prodded, truly intrigued by this young man before him. 

Matthew nodded. “I was captured by the enemy during one of my runs, my squad found and saved me but it’s taken a toll on me.”

Kevin nodded. “I can only imagine.” He was truly grateful to this young man for what he had done and was glad he had been saved but it was time to get down to business.

“But let’s get to why you are here.” Kevin stood and grabbed a white envelope off the table walking over to Matthew looking at him, his green eyes deep making Matthew fear for his life and knew if he fucked up and betrayed the man in front of him, he would be dead. 

“Take this to your boss, this is for her only.” Kevin instructed. 

Matthew nodded taking the envelope, putting it on the inside pocket of his coat. “I won’t fail you.” 

“See you don’t, I’d hate to see anything happen to someone so young.” 

Swallowing, the man nodded and stood up making his way to the door trying to ignore the memories flooding his mind as Howie stepped to the side letting him out. 

“Follow him.” Kevin said, looking at the two. 

Nick stood and made his way over to them. “If we both go that leaves you unprotected.” 

Kevin looked at the man he had taken under his wing and though Nick didn’t question his commands often, he also knew the blonde was looking out for him. “I’ll be fine, I’m going straight home.” 

“Nick, he’ll be okay.” Howie said. “Remember why you’re here.” 

Nick looked at his mentor and nodded. “I’m sorry boss.” 

Kevin raised his hand. “Your job is to protect me as well so I understand the questioning, but we can’t let this guy out of our sight until we know he’s going to keep his mouth shut, that envelope needs to get to her.” 

Nick and Howie nodded before quickly heading out, the man already had a headstart on them. Getting into the car, Howie started it up and headed out hoping he could catch up. The silence between them was heavy, Howie had been surprised Kevin hadn’t slapped Nick for questioning his command but the older man also knew his relationship with Nick went much further than that of a boss and bodyguard. 

The silence finally drove Howie to try and start up a conversation with Nick as he cleared his throat and readjusted himself in the seat. 

“How’s your dollie?” Howie asked. 

Nick grinned thinking of the woman back home, no one knew about her and they weren’t really an item but she loved what he did to her too much to leave him, Howie took a quick glance at the man next to him seeing Nick shift just slightly. 

“She’s good, our last session was…” Nick trailed off feeling himself start to wake up slightly. 

“That good huh?” He pushed. 

“So good…” Nick almost moaned. “She’s letting me cut her deeper now, she’s had to safeword out a few times because I got a bit too into it.”

Howie chuckled. “Yes, why do you think we keep close when you’re cutting someone?” 

“Yeah but they are just gonna be thrown into the furnace anyways.” Nick countered. 

He watched his mentor shift slightly in his seat much like Nick had earlier. “Yeah but if you bleed them to death, then Kevin won’t get the pleasure of hearing their screams.” 

“And you wouldn’t be able to get off watching them burn to death.” 

A soft whine could be heard from the driver's side as they continued down the road keeping an eye out for the car, Howie cursing himself and Nick for not leaving as soon as Matthew had. After a few moments, Nick spoke again. 

“And what about your little toy you keep at home?” 

Howie grinned thinking about his play toy. “She’s fine, working the pole as amazingly as she does.” 

“How did she take to being sterilized?” Nick asked. 

Howie shrugged as he turned onto a side road. “She was fine with it, now she can fuck whoever she wants without worry.” 

“It really was a great cover story you told everyone when you two started dating.” NIck praised. 

“Yeah, the media and fans ate it up.” Howie nodded in agreement. 

As far as fans knew, Howie and Leigh had met during the Black and Blue tour, least that’s what they told everyone. The reality however was far from the lie. Leigh worked as a dancer at one of Howie’s favorite “Fun Houses” as he called them and happened to hit it off that first night he had seen her dance. As they dated and got to know each other, Leigh had revealed she enjoyed being burnt but Howie knew he couldn’t burn her to where it would leave scars like Nick could with Lauren because of what his toy did. Her body had to stay smooth. 

Finally, Howie saw the clearing come into view. The building was surrounded by a metal gate much like a secret government building. He shut the headlights off as they waited for the car at the gate to go through. The guard who was next to the car went back to his position, gun in hand. Suddenly, Howie’s phone went off with a new text. 

“He’s in.” 

Hitting the reply button Howie typed out. “Good, boss will be pleased.” 

Nick watched the other man texted back and forth before setting his phone down and starting up the car once again, turning around to head back to the city. 

“Everything set?” Nick asked. 

“Yes, we should be hearing from her soon. You know her, always swift and punctual.” 

“Especially with the Boss.” Nick chuckled. 

Howie twisted his head to the side. “Well, when it’s good, it’s good.” 

They went silent as Nick looked out the window drifting into his own world, taking a trip back down memory lane…..

Nick was twelve when Kevin came across him cutting an animal he had caught in a trap. Fearing the man would tell his parents, Nick begged him not to say anything. With a soft smile, Kevin told the boy it was okay and asked why he was doing it. Sitting the near dead animal down along with the knife he had turned his attention to the green eyed man telling him about his home life. Kevin was appalled by what this young boy was telling him and saddened by the situation he was in. 

As time went on, Kevin and Nick began to bond and since his parents were too busy yelling and drinking, they ignored what Nick was doing outside of his auditions, hoping to use him as a money maker. Kevin took Nick under his wing, giving him an outlet for his frustrations so he wasn’t killing innocent animals that Kevin could see turning into hurting innocent people. 

Kevin brought Nick to his place one night where he met Howie for the first time, despite the age difference, they took to each other. Then the ad for the group crossed their path and Kevin put his plan into action. He had Nick and Howie audition and had gotten in, with Kevin coming in later doing an amazing job pretending he didn’t know the two younger teens. It was Kevin who was the cause of the other two men to leave, paying them to keep silent. After Kevin paid off each new potential member, he finally was able to pull his cousin in…

With the smack on his arm, Nick jumped back to the present looking at Howie. “Sorry, didn’t mean to doze on ya.”

“No biggie, it’s late. We are home though.” Howie smiled. 

“Thanks for bringing me home.” Nick said, unbuckling his seat and opening the door. 

“No problem, talk to you tomorrow.” Howie replied. 

Nick nodded and shut the door heading up to the porch, going in, and shutting the door behind him. He couldn’t wait to play with his dollie before bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin sighed feeling soft kisses moving up and down his neck, gentle fingers caressing his arm and down his bare back. His eyes open being met with the morning sun streaming through the bedroom window and a slight hangover. The soft lips of the woman behind him continued to trail his naked body as he began to waken. 

“Feel good?” She asked. 

Turning, Kevin looked into her green eyes, his arm snaking around her to pull her close. “Very good.” 

The dark haired woman smiled and kissed him, Kevin happy to respond as his hand massaged her lower back. She gave off a soft moan, her fingers trailing down his semi toned chest making their way to his core but stopped when she felt his hand wrap around hers. She looked up afraid she had done something wrong. 

“As much as I would love to fuck you again and hear you scream, I have plans today.” Kevin smiled encouragingly.

“So, maybe a round two?” She asked. 

“Maybe.” Kevin let the answer hang, his conquests knew he rarely came back and they had to have something special. Kevin had a few names in his phone, but he had someone else who had his attention so his conquests were just that, quick fucks for the night. 

The woman gave him one last kiss before they stood and she dressed while Kevin counted out the money they had agreed on. She took it and put it into her bra, pulling her blouse down just enough for him to see. 

“See you soon big boy.” She winked and headed out the door. 

Kevin chuckled and shook his head, they were all the same. He finally headed into the bathroom to shower and clean up before meeting his cousin for coffee. The younger man was still adjusting to life in Cali and they always met up once a week on their downtime, but Kevin was becoming irritated with how nosy the other man was becoming and knew if he didn’t back off...Kevin shook his head not wanting to think about it, Brian after all was family and that simple fact was the only thing keeping him from doing anything to him. 

Brian sat in the corner booth, hands wrapped around his morning coffee. He had only been in Cali for a few months now, finally selling his house in Georgia. He simply couldn't keep living there after everything that had happened. But he missed his forty acres, the stocked pond in his backyard, but most of all he missed his now ex wife. 

A tear fell as he thought about Leighanne. She had been everything he wanted and more. What he thought they had was set in stone, so many were against them telling them it wouldn't last. Guess they got the last laugh.Moving to Cali at the time seemed like the best idea, especially after Howie and Leigh moved out this way. It made sense at the time with everything they did plus Kevin had been so helpful finding Brian a place out in the mountains much like he had.

Coming out of his thoughts he looked up seeing his cousin walk in and get into line for his coffee. Brian could tell his cousin hadn’t been awake long. A few minutes later he felt the shift in the booth as Kevin sat down next to him.

"Morning." Brian said. 

"Morning cuz, how you doing?" Kevin asked. 

Brian shrugged. "I'm okay missing the stage and fans." 

Kevin took a small sip of his coffee sighing feeling the hotness slide down his throat. He knew the tour and staying busy had kept Brian's mind off the fact he was single again and Leighanne had completely disappeared afterward everything had been finalized. It had been a quiet settlement,Leighanne not wanting anything but a good chunk of money which Brian was happy to give her. 

"How do you do it?" Brian suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Kevin asked.

"Keep going? Don't you miss Kris?" He asked looking into the older man's green eyes. 

In a way, Kevin did miss his old girlfriend. He missed the way she screamed everytime Nick threw another knife into her soft flesh. Like Brian, Kristin had gotten too close for comfort and with Nick still honing his knife throwing skills, she became the perfect target practice. Chained to the wall the crimson liquid ran down her body her pleads for the torture to end filled the room. Kevin and Howie had kept close watch on the blonde making sure he didn't hit any vital organs they needed her alive to fulfil their own dark fantasies. Her suffering finally ended two months later when she was dragged to the furnace and burnt to death, Howie getting off watching her skin burn off while Kevin relished in the screams from the other room. 

When news broke about her death Kevin showed his brilliant acting skills. While in public he acted as any grieving boyfriend would but behind closed doors he was keeping tabs on the investigators and police. Nick and Howie played their parts as well making sure no one got near the house hidden in the mountains. After a year the case went cold and life moved on. 

Coming out of his thoughts he realized the man next to him was still staring at him waiting for an answer blue eyes full of sadness and pain.

Clearing his throat Kevin spoke. "I do miss her but I just take one day at a time." He finally replied. 

"But don't you wish they would have found her? Had some closure?" Brian pressed. 

Biting his lip Kevin kept his anger in check and simply replied. "I had my closure."

The cousins finished their coffee and headed out Kevin looking at the younger man. "What you doing the rest of the day?"

"Meeting AJ out on the course." Brian replied. 

Kevin nodded and the two parted ways, the older heading home to relax before the night's agenda.

The sun had long since set when Kevin pulled into the drive of the hidden hideaway, he smiled seeing Howie’s car already there knowing Nick was with him. Getting out, Kevin locked his car and headed into the home. He was anxious to get down to business as he headed down the dark hall, the only lights were those softly glowing on the walls lighting his way to the office. Opening the door, he walked in and smiled seeing the two men who had been by his side for all these years sitting in the couch and chair around the square table between them, a large black book laying on it. Howie and Nick looked up hearing the door open. 

“Evening Boss.” Nick and Howie said. 

Kevin nodded and walked over to them, sitting down in his chair. Nick quickly got up to pour Kevin a glass of his favorite whiskey, bringing it to him. Kevin took it and nodded his appreciation, waiting for Nick to sit back down. He took a sip before leaning forward, setting the glass down on the coaster. 

“Where are we?” Kevin asked. 

Looking at the list of names in the book the ones crossed out were those who met their unfortunate end in the furnace. 

He heard Howie clear his throat. "Rodriguez has ordered another shipment of the best." 

"And the payment for the last?" Kevin asked. 

Howie leaned over and picked up the large bag that was next to his gun handing it to the older man. 

"It's all there, Nick and I counted it twice."

Kevin nodded knowing he could trust his men and set the bag down looking at the blonde. 

"Call in the shipment." Kevin commanded.

"Consider it done." Nick nodded getting up to make the call. 

Kevin looked back at the other man next to him. “How is he really doing?” 

Howie sighed. “He’s still struggling with the idea of you leaving.” 

Kevin nodded. “I need you both to act like you don’t know.” 

“He knows that and so do I. He might be close to Brian, but you know he still sees you as the Father he never had.” 

“I know but I need the break and work on business here.” 

“It’s more than that.” Howie continued. “He’s worried about you doing this without us, when we’re touring and recording.” 

Nick walked back into the room before Kevin could reply, sitting back down in his chair. 

“It’s done.” Nick reported. 

Kevin clapped his hands and nodded as they went through the book, Kevin giving his men their orders for the next few days before closing the book and splitting up the money between them before going their own way for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months, Howie and Nick worked through their boss's clientele. Nick worked Vegas while Howie made his way around Cali. Both men were amazed at just how much their boss had his hands in. From drugs to gambling and everything in between. Kevin stayed at the hideaway making calls and promises to those who still didn't have what they owed ready, promises that concluded to the same results. 

It had been very productive, money pouring in and just a few casualties. Kevin also heard back from Matthew's boss, praising the young man for his loyalty. He needed to take care of a few things before visiting her.

Calling that meeting was harder than Kevin thought it would have been. Seeing the looks on their faces in a way broke his heart but his men had done a wonderful job acting just as shocked and upset as the other two were...or so he thought.

"Hey Nick, wait up!" Brian called running towards the blonde. 

Nick stopped and closed his eyes. He knew Brian had caught on to the fact that Nick and Howie didn't seem as phased by Kevin's departure announcement as much as they had tried to put on their best act. 

Relaxing himself, Nick turned just as Brian caught up to him.

"Whats up?" Nick asked.

Taking a moment to catch his breath he asked. "Did you already know?"

"No course not, why would you ask that?" Nick replied.

"Because neither you or Howie seemed all that upset." Brian answered.

Nick's eyes went dark, his hands fist at his sides. "Of course we're upset! There's so much uncertainty now with Kevin leaving!" 

Brian balked and backed off a bit. "I know that but you didn't react or anything."

"Course I didn't react! I was trying to process what he had said! Damn it Brian! Do you really think this is easy for me??!"

"That's enough!" Howie's voice cut in. "Nick go walk it off."

Nick growled and moved closer to the shorter man. "If you don't back off with all the questioning you're gonna get hurt and I don't want to see that." With that Nick stormed off towards the car waiting for him Howie walking over to the now second oldest.

"Are you okay?" Howie asked. 

Tears had pricked Brian's eyes as he quickly wiped them away. Something wasn't right with Nick and he didn't know what was going on with him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "I'm worried about him." 

"He's upset, he'll come around. You know that."

"Yeah." Brian and Howie headed out, Nick's words still ringing in his ears. What had the blonde gotten himself into? 

Kevin let his men have the night off, allowing them to spend time with their dollie and play toy. Nick had asked Howie to come with him, he was still upset over everything, Howie was happy to go with him knowing his play toy was working the pole that night. Nick was grateful the older man was with him as he cut and played, Howie stopped him when he saw Nick going for the throat. Once Lauren was cleaned up and cared for, Howie left and Nick loved on her like he did each night after they played, minding her fresh wounds. He did care about his dollie even if they weren’t official and they each played around with others. 

Kevin walked out of the bathroom drying himself off before slipping into a pair of boxers and heading out to his office. It had been a few weeks since the announcement of his departure and the others were already back in the studio recording their next album. He did miss them but having the freedom to come and go as he pleased was nice. However, he couldn’t keep doing the jobs alone, it was becoming too risky and he needed help. Sitting in his leather chair behind his desk, he grabbed his phone unlocking it before going to his contacts. 

It rang twice before a sultry voice answered. "Password." 

Kevin grinned. "The boss doesn't need a password."

"Well, if it isn't the famous Mr. Richardson." The woman replied, her accent thick. "It's been awhile, your men not doing it for you anymore or were you wanting to try your hand at my girls again?"

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Kevin asked. 

"Course not! Not often I get to hear tales of a man surviving with not only both hands but also his dick still intact." She replied, the taunting smile evident in her voice. 

Kevin rubbed his face in annoyance. He got handsy one time with one of Sille's girls and he hadn't heard the end of it since. Had it not been for Nick he would have lost both hands and his dick.

"If you're done taunting me I did call on a business note." 

Leaning back against her chair legs crossed Sille replied. "What can I do for you then?"

"I do need one of your girls, as you probably know I bowed out of the group for awhile."

"Ah yes, I do believe I heard my girls mentioning it, and of course Howie and Nick have to be there." 

Kevin chuckled softly. "Something like that."

The silence was deafening to Kevin but knew not to push the other boss considering what he was asking of her. Finally he heard the woman on the other line speak. 

"Do I even need to ask which of my girls you are wanting?" 

The smirk slipped onto Kevin's face. "I think you know who I want."

Sille grinned. "I'll make the call. It'll take some time though." 

"I know, I'm good here so I'm gonna lay low until she gets here." 

"Good nice speaking to you again Mr. Richardson." 

Kevin heard the beep as his phone’s screen went black, he had one more call to make but would do it tomorrow for now he had other business to tend to. 

Sille sat there for a few moments, phone still in her hand before hitting the number, bringing the device to her ear, waiting for an answer.

The scrapping of metal across the concrete walkway could be heard as the man continued to run for his life knowing he was only prolonging the inevitable. With the headlights of the car staying on him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to give the figure following him the slip. Looking back he saw the tall figure still behind him not realizing he had turned into a dead end alley until he hit the wall. Shaking his head he turned, eyes wide as the figure continued their way towards him, with the car stopped at the entryway, there was finally nowhere to escape to. The once proud and wealthy man fell to his knees pleading for his life. 

“Doe me alsjeblieft geen pijn!” The man pleaded, his body shaking. “Ik was van plan je baas te betalen!” 

The figure stopped in front of the shaking man, he heard the steel of the blades scrap against the ground and up against him causing him to scream. He knew he had fucked up when he didn’t pay the figure’s boss first before anyone else. 

“Toch heb je iedereen behalve haar betaald.” The figure before him finally spoke, slicing at him once again like a cat playing with the mouse before finally killing it. 

After a few more moments of torment, the figure finally ended the man’s life watching the lifeless body fall to the floor. Hearing the car door open and closed behind her, Kimm began to clean up as Lindz made her way to her, large blanket and rope in her hands. 

“You always have to make such a mess.” Lindz said. 

Quickly cleaning her cutlasses, Kimm sheath them behind her back into the harness. “Not near as fun if it’s clean.” 

Shaking her head, Lindz knelt down and began to wrap the man into the blanket. “Let’s just clean up and get out of her before the cops are called.” 

Kimm nodded in agreement and helped her colleague. Once the body was inside the trunk, Kimm took her harness off and set her swords in the back of the car getting into the passenger side while Lindz slipped back into the drivers side. She put the car into drive and headed down the road just as Kimm’s phone rang. 

“Yes Boss.” Kimm answered. 

“Has the transaction been completed?” Sille asked. 

Looking over at Lindz, Kimm grinned. “Yes, we just finished making the final transaction.” 

“Good, finish what you need to and get back to the hideaway, you have a new assignment.” 

“Understood.” Kimm replied, hearing her phone beep as she pulled the phone away. 

“What is it?” Lindz asked. 

“We need to finish and get back, Boss has a new assignment for me.” 

Lindz nodded as they headed out to the countryside, taking care of the body making sure no one would find it, not that anyone would look. The man had lost everything and everyone when he went bankrupt. 

Once back, Sille informed Kimm she would be heading for the States to help Kevin while Nick was away, quickly reminding her girl that she was there to protect and serve Kevin, not to flirt and become distracted by Nick if they happen to cross paths causing the other woman to turn red remembering the last time she was working for Kevin, her and Nick had caused some trouble that had almost blown everything Kevin had going. Her boss told her to go pack, that her flight left early tomorrow. Kimm knew she’d have to leave her cutlasses behind but had backups at Kevin’s hideaway. The tall blonde quickly packed, making sure she had everything she needed, including her passport. She went to sleep knowing she’d need her rest, she was in for a long flight to California.


	5. Chapter 5

Kimm sighed as she put her carry on in the above compartment before settling down in her seat, she’d be flying first class non stop, about a ten hour flight. Her boss never spared any expenses when it came to those who worked under her, Sille cared for her outer circle just as much as her inner circle. Looking around her, she surveyed her surroundings as she always did, especially since she didn’t have her cutlasses, that knowledge alone made her feel vulnerable, a feeling she hadn’t faced for years. With her swords, she was a force to be reckoned with, but without them, she felt like that scared child all over again and she hated it. She was by far that helpless child she was back then and she could handle herself with or without her swords, but they were a part of her. 

After a few moments, and the standard procedures were finished, Kimm felt the plane roar to life and began its descent down the runway and climbing its way up into the sky. Once in the air Kimm settled down in her cushioned seat letting her mind drift off….

She had always been seen as the shy one, the one who didn't take chances. She was always one of the tallest kids in her class and never felt like she fit in despite her participation in both basketball and dance.

Everything changed in high school when she met Sille. She was a grade behind her but with the school mixing the grades, the two teens had met in the one class they had. 

As time went on Sille saw something in the older teen, especially when Kimm would stay over. She was pulled to her sword collection and Sille offered to teach her how to handle them. Kimm was unsure at first but the idea of always being seen as the girl who never took a chance didn’t sit well with her and allowed the younger teen to teach her. Kimm’s reward for her bravery and hard work were the cutlasses she carried to this day, they along with Sille gave Kimm the freedom she had always searched for. 

When Sille took over for her Father, many turned their backs unwilling to serve under a woman, giving Sille the drive she needed to show those doubters she was just as strong willed as her Father was and when Kimm turned twenty, Sille gave her a chance at a new life. Kimm walked away from her family and the man she was seeing, beginning her life of danger and risk…

Coming back to the present, Kimm took her belt off and went to the bathroom before coming back and settling down. She asked her stewardess for a drink and snack. She was excited to be going back to the States and even though she knew Nick was busy, she couldn't help the small hope she had that they would get to see each other. She rolled her shoulders where her angel wings tattoo was, it ran from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, the upper part of her spine connecting the wings, remembering that day fondly. Had Nick not been with her she would have never gained the courage to get it. 

A smile graced her face knowing there was only one other person Kevin would call when his men were away and Kimm couldn't wait to see her again.

Gun shots could be heard as Dillian walked across the large back yard, phone in his hand. He knew the occupant in the tree would not be happy but the person on the phone would have been even less pleased had the younger man told him to call back. 

Waiting until the next shot was fired, Dillian finally spoke. “Hey Stace! You got a phone call.” 

“Tell them I’ll call them back!” The voice from the tree replied. 

“I really think you need to take this call.” Dillian insisted. 

Hearing the grumbles coming from the tree, the young man watched a sandy blonde haired woman make her way down the wooden steps that had been bolted to the tree, landing on the ground. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, a streak of pink running through it. With her gun strapped to her shoulder she grabbed the phone and put it to her ear, her normal blue eyes were grey and cloudy, a clear indication she was not happy. 

"Someone better be dead or dying." She huffed, annoyance in her voice for being interrupted during her practice time. 

"It could be you with that disrespect and attitude." The voice on the other end growled. 

Stacey's eyes went wide hearing her Boss's deep voice on the other end. She shot daggers at the man next to her who was biting his lip in fear. 

"Boss...I..I'm so sorry! I wasn't expecting you to call. Is everything okay? Did the shipment get lost?" 

Ever since Stacey had taken charge of the Connecticut circuit, Kevin rarely called or visited. He was pleased with how she was running things and made sure she had everything she needed. The silence was making her uneasy, she had been on the receiving end of her Boss's wrath before, they all had and it was a place none of them wanted to be at again. Finally she heard his deep voice. 

"The shipment is fine, it got here today actually." Kevin replied. 

Dillian saw his colleague's body somewhat relax. He knew he should have told her who was on the phone and seeing her tense like she was made him realize how serious of a situation this was. 

"I actually called because I need you with me in Cali while your counterpart is away." Kevin explained. 

Stacey knew Kevin had bowed out of the group and honestly should have expected the call. 

"Understand Boss, I'll be on the first flight as soon as I can." 

"Do so and leave your attitude behind." Kevin growled warningly. 

"Yes of course." Stacey replied. " Bye Boss." 

She hung up the phone and slapped her assistant. " Why the hell didn't you tell me it was the Boss???!!" 

Looking down Dillian's face turned red. "I'm sorry...I just thought…" 

" You thought what?! That it would be funny??!" Stacey sighed seeing the man shrink into himself. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you're still new to us but when the Boss calls you can't mess around like that. I could be in serious trouble when I get there now because of how I reacted." 

"I'm sorry, Stace." Dillian whimpered out his apology. 

"It's fine just don't do it again." 

The man nodded and the two headed back to the house, Dillian helping Stacey get packed and her flight booked. 

Kimm was unpacking her luggage when Stacey walked in leaning against the door frame. 

"So I see you're not gonna bunk with me again." 

Kimm turned around grinning happily. "Stacey!"

The younger blonde chuckled as they ran to each other, hugging. 

"God, it's been years." Kimm said, hugging her friend right. 

"I know, I honestly didn't think Boss would call for you after…" Stacey trailed off. 

Kimm sighed and nodded. " I know, I'm glad he's willing to give me another chance." 

Stacey nodded in agreement. "Me too couldn't imagine working beside anyone else."

Kimm smiled letting her friend go before looking up seeing Kevin leaning against the door frame. 

"What is it?" Stacey asked, turning around. "Oh Boss, is there something wrong?"

"No but I need a word with you." Kevin replied, pushing off the frame. 

Stacey gulped but nodded. She was foolish to have hoped Kevin would have let her misbehavior slide despite how kind he had been on the way from the airport. She let Kimm go and walked towards her boss disappearing with him. Kimm wasn’t sure what had happened but by the tone of Kevin’s voice, she knew Stacey was in trouble. It was one of those times she was glad the walls of the house were soundproof and Kevin did all his business and punishments down in the basement. The last thing she wanted to hear were the screams of her friend. 

She had just put away the last pair of panties and socks when she heard soft whimpers coming from the doorway. Turning around she saw Stacey standing there, tears streaming her face. Her clothes had been cut off as had her bra. Kimm quickly made her way over to the younger woman. 

“What did you do?” She asked. 

Stacey shook her head. “Hel..Help me into the bath and I’ll tell you.” 

Nodding, Kimm wrapped her arm gently around the other woman and took her into the adjoined bathroom. She lowered the toilet seat and helped Stacey down before turning the water on in the tub, plugging it. Once the tub was full, Kimm shut the water off and helped her friend out of the rest of her clothes, noticing her back and winced. Kevin had gone easy on her, the welts weren't broken and opened like normal. She got Stacey settled into the warm water and sat on the floor next to the tub. Stacey sighed and tried to get comfortable looking at the older woman. 

“Thanks.” Stacey said softly. 

“Of course.” Kimm replied. “Now, what happened?” 

Stacey sighed looking down at the water. “I have a new assistant and he didn’t tell me that the Boss was on the phone so I got an attitude because he called in the middle of my practice hours.” 

“Damn, I hope you got him straightened out.” Kimm shook her head. 

“Oh I did, trust me.” 

The two women went quiet before Stacey spoke again. “He did do something I didn’t expect.” 

“Oh?” Kimm asked, tilting her head. 

“He apologized.” Stacey whispered. 

Kimm’s eyes went wide. “He….He apologized?” 

Stacey nodded. “He apologized for calling, he forgot about the time zone difference.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah, I was shocked too. That’s why he didn’t go as hard on me like normal.” 

Kimm cleaned Stacey’s back and helped her dry off and dressed when Kevin walked into the room. 

“Thank you for taking care of her.” Kevin said. 

Kimm nodded. “Yes Sir of course.” 

“Get some rest girls.” 

Kimm and Stacey nodded watching him leave. Stacey looked at Kimm smiling softly. “Goodnight and thanks.” 

“Anytime, do you need help getting settled into bed?” Kimm asked. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. See you in the morning.” 

“Yes, night.” 

“Night.” 

Kimm watched Stacey head out, shutting the door behind her before grinning and going to the closet pulling one of Nick’s shirts off the hanger and changing into it sighing happily, it still smelt like him and she was so thankful he was okay with her sleeping in his room. She snuggled down into the king sized bed and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The Unbreakable tour was one of the oddest scheduled tours they had ever done. Some places only got a small leg before a break to head out to another part of the world. It was the extended breaks that surprised the group and gave Nick and Howie plenty of chances to work for Kevin and "catch up" with the girls. 

The hideaway sounded like a whorehouse on a good night for the first few days each time they were on break. Kevin didn't mind, he loved hearing the screams of pleasure just as much as those coming from the pain, but it was making him miss his own lover. The whores were great but they paled in comparison to his girl. Matthew had done an amazing job taking messages back and forth but Kevin knew she was just as anxious to see him as he was, plus he hadn't been at the lab for awhile and needed to check on it. 

The house finally went quiet and Kevin settled down with a smile on his face, they would be making a trip out to the lab soon and he couldn't wait. He fell into a peaceful slumber. 

Nick ran his fingers up and down Kimm's bare shoulder as she laid against him her own fingers tracing his chest. 

"I'm so glad I've gotten to see you so much." Kimm whispered softly. 

The man turned his head and kissed her. "Me too, though I wish you could be my next dollie." 

Kimm giggled softly. "Getting tired of your current one?" 

"Yes and no, you just have an exotic beauty to you that I don't have in my collection."

Nick watched her face turn a bright red as she buried her face into his side making him chuckle. 

"You do know Boss would kick your ass, right." She mumbled. 

"Yes, I know. She can't make it without her right hand girl." 

Kimm came out of her hiding place and grinned. "Damn straight!" 

Nick laughed and pulled her over him, the woman sighing happily as she laid against his bare chest loving his warmth and calm breathing almost putting her to sleep when a sudden knock on the door jarred her awake. 

"Hey, you two decent?" Stacey's muffled voice came from the other side. 

"If we weren't would you leave us alone?" Kimm called back playfully. 

"Probably not, Howie and I would just join you." 

Kimm looked back at Nick giggling seeing the disgusted look on his face at the thought of his older brother near him like that. 

"I'm gonna have nightmares now." Nick groaned. 

Shaking her head, the blonde woman slipped off of him and covered them up with the blanket.

"Alright Stace!" 

Stacey opened the door and cautiously peeked around it grinning seeing their bare shoulders and knew they were still naked under the sheets. 

"So Howie and I wanted to know if you two wanted to make it a day tomorrow." Stacey said. 

"And that couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Nick asked, annoyed. 

"Oh stop." Kimm smacked him playfully before looking back at the younger woman. 

"That sounds like a blast!"

Stacey grinned happily, jumping slightly giving a happy giggle. "See you two in the morning!" 

The door closed and Kimm giggled as she was pulled back into Nick's arms snuggling close to him. Nick sighed happily and held her close, falling asleep. 

Stacey bit her lip looking at the tattoo parlor before her. “I don’t know about this guys.” 

“Oh come on, it doesn’t hurt.” Kimm reassured. 

The woman looked at her friend raising a brow. “You said yours hurt like hell.” 

“Yeah, but it’s because of where I got it and how big it is.” 

“That’s true.” Stacey nodded. 

“So, we doing this?” Nick asked. 

Stacey felt Howie’s arms around her holding her close. “It’ll be okay, I know how much this means to you.” 

Smiling, the younger woman nodded. “It really does.” 

The four went in and Stacey was taken to the back after a few minutes. The other three settled down in the chairs. 

"Howie don't you think it's time you joined us?" Nick grinned.

"No way! I worked hard for this perfect body!" Howie boasted puffing his chest out. 

Kimm shook her head as she looked around the room. Not much had changed since she was here getting her wings as Nick had put it. She smiled feeling Nick's arms wrap around her pulling her as close as he could with the arm of the chairs between them. 

"Thinking about another one Angel?" Nick whispered softly. 

"No, just reminiscing." Kimm replied. "It truly was an amazing day." 

Nick nodded in agreement. "It was."

Nick felt his phone buzz causing him to sit up and pull it out of his pocket seeing a text from Kevin. Letting Kimm go, he swiped his phone and hit his message button.

"Whats going on?" Howie asked. 

"It's just the Boss, he wants to go out to the lab tonight." 

The Latino laughed. "All that sex getting to him." 

"You know those whores he brings home are temporary fixes." Nick reminded.

"So when does he want us back?"

"Before nightfall." 

Howie nodded and settled back down waiting for Stacey. Finally she was finished and showing it off to the others. It was a key with a small line of light blue outlining it. 

"Like it?" Stacey asked. 

The other three nodded. "Brave getting it right under your collarbone." Nick praised. 

"Yeah, it hurts like a bitch but I love it." Stacey replied covering it back up.

"Any special story behind it?" Kimm asked curiously. 

"It's in honor of my Father. He bought me a key and chain but I lost both, so now, in a way I have it with me alway." 

"That's really sweet." Howie nodded. 

"Thanks." The four headed out to grab a bite to eat and enjoyed the rest of their day together before heading back to the hideaway. 

Kevin greeted them in the foyer and they knew he was ready to go. They quickly ran up the stairs and changed, grabbing their weapons before heading out to the car. Howie and Stacey in the front with Kimm, Nick, and Kevin in the back.

The ride was silent and long but finally they made it to the large metal fence, the car coming to a stop as the guard walked to the window. Howie rolled it down looking up at the man. They both knew each other but followed protocol. 

"Password." The man said. 

"Boss doesn't need a password." Howie replied. 

Nodding the man leaned up and yelled. "Open the gate!" 

A few seconds later, the gate opened and Howie slowly drove the car through the gate quickly closing behind them the guard going back to his post. Pulling up to the large building Howie put the car in park and got out opening the door for his Boss as the others made their way out as well.

"You want all of us to go with you Boss?" Nick asked. 

Shaking his head Kevin replied. "No, just Kimm. The rest of you stand watch."

"Yes Sir!" The three said. 

Kimm let Kevin move in front of her as they walked up the steps to the building the guards at the entrance standing at attention as they saw Kecin appear. 

"Welcome back Sir." 

Kevin nodded and the man let him and Kimm inside shutting the door behind them. The building had been a police station at one time and now served as Kevins lab and experiment location. As they headed down the hall screams could be heard from the different rooms. 

Kimm stayed close to the older man, her hand wrapped around the handle of her sword ready to be pulled out if needed. 

Finally they made it to the main area, the guards showing their respect and letting them in. The room went silent as Kevin came into view and Kimm could feel the tension and fear rise with Kevin's presence. 

The silence caused a door to open and a females voice boomed through the room. 

"Whats going on out her…." She looked up and smiled seeing the dark haired man standing just mere feet away from her. 

"Kevin." 

"Hello sexy." Kevin grinned. 

Leighanne dismissed her assistant and quickly made her way to the man of her dreams wrapping her arms around him. Kevin pulled her close and kissed her hard not caring about who was in the room. 

Pulling away Leighanne looked up at the man who had always had her heart. "I've missed you." 

"Missed you too." Kevin replied. 

Looking behind him, Leighanne smiled seeing Kimm. “ Kimm! Zo goed om je te zien, hoe gaat het met je?” 

The younger blonde smiled happily hearing her native language, she wasn’t sure if Leighanne had been able to retain what she had learned when she was in the Netherlands. “Ik ben goed, zo blij om terug te zijn met iedereen.” 

The two women continued their conversation before Kevin cleared his throat causing the two to look back and giggle softly. 

“What’s the matter baby?” Leighanne asked. “Feeling left out?” 

He walked over to his girl and pulled her to him. “I was actually, but that’s why I brought her because I know you haven’t seen each other in so long.” 

Leighanne smiled and nodded, kissing her softly. “Come with me.” 

She moved away and headed back towards her office. “Get back to work!” 

The other scientists quickly went back to work as Kevin and Kimm followed her into her office, Kimm shutting the door and staying next to it as the two lovers moved over to her desk, Leighanne leaning back against it. 

“So, what do I owe this pleasure after so long?” Leighanne asked, keeping her eyes on the man in front of her. 

“Do I need a reason to come see my girl?” Kevin asked, his hand grazing her body gently. 

“It’s just been awhile.” Leighanne gasped softly. “I really was starting to think you had forgotten me.” 

“Never, not after how long it took to get you.” Kevin grinned his fingers running across her lower back feeling her shake. 

“And who’s fault is that?” Leighanne teased. “You couldn’t let that little bitch go and I got stuck with Mr. Vanilla.” 

Kevin chuckled softly, his fingers slipping further up her back. “You didn’t have to marry him, you could have walked after Kristin’s unfortunate death.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Leighanne groaned. “I’m just glad he bought that story after Baylee was born.” 

“Yes, have you heard from those who are raising him?” Kevin asked. 

“Yes, he has no idea and completely believes they are his parents.” Leighanne replied. 

“Good, the last thing we need is Brian finding out that his son is still alive.” 

After a few moments, Kevin lowered his voice. “Think you could make it out to the hideaway for a few days, I really miss you.” 

“I think I could do that, let me work some things out here.” 

Kevin nodded and kissed her hard before letting her go and turning towards Kimm. “Lets go.” 

“Yes Sir.” Kimm nodded and the two headed out. 

A few days later, Leighanne was at the hideaway, adding to the screams that already filled the house. Sex could be smelt throughout and the six adults were completely sedated with pleasure. Kimm and Stacey took every moment they had with Nick and Howie knowing they would be heading back out on tour to finish it off.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin did everything he could to keep Kimm in the States for as long as he could, letting his money talk for him, but even he knew that would only go so far and so long before people started talking and asking questions, plus Sille was starting to get impatient not having her right hand girl back with her and Lindz. With the tour now over the four were able to cover a massive distance in Cali, Vegas, and Mexico. Checking on those running the areas making sure they weren’t cheating their Boss and still running things they way Kevin wanted them to. Once everyone was home, Kevin took them all out for one last night on the town. 

“Don’t hold back ladies.” Kevin smiled. “This is all on me as a thank you for your services and continued loyalty.” 

Kimm and Stacey smiled and nodded, looking at their menus. They were sad to be leaving but excited as well. Kimm was missing home and Stacey needed to get back to her own circuit. Howie and Nick were also sad to see them leave, neither wanting them to go. 

“You know my offer still stands.” Nick grinned, looking at Kimm. 

Looking over her menu, Kimm chuckled. “You really are asking for that ass beating.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

“Nick..” Howie warned. 

“Oh, I’m just playing. Lighten up old man.” Nick waved off. “I know she can’t stay and has to go back.” 

“Howie it’s fine really,” Kimm smiled, “I do hope I’ve redeemed myself though so I can come back.” She looked at Kevin. 

The older man smiled and nodded. “You have and yes, I honestly couldn’t picture anyone else by my side when my men can’t be.” 

A bright red fell onto Kimm’s face hearing the praise. “Thank you Sir.” 

“I can see that both of you learned your lessons and have become more focused when working, keeping the playing in the bedroom.” Kevin continued. 

The two blondes nodded, they did not want to go through that again. They were the reasons Kristin had to be killed. They were teasing and flirting with each other, not paying attention to the car that had pulled up to the hideaway that night until it was too late. By the time they had made it into the house, Kevin already had her chained to the wall. He had forced Nick to use her as target practice knowing the younger man didn’t take pleasure in the cutting when he was forced to do it and it was the only time he had ever shown remorse towards a living creature he was cutting. When Kimm got home, Sille put her in solitary confinement for over a week and a half, cutting her off from everything and everyone, it was something she never wanted to go through ever again. 

Noticing the two had slipped into their heads, Kevin cleared his throat getting their attention. “Please do not dwell on what has happened,I have moved on.” Kevin said. 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Yes Boss.” 

Howie and Stacey smiled happily, they knew the blondes were waiting for Kevin’s forgiveness so they could move on from it, this was Kevin’s way of saying just that. They finally settled down and the conversation turned lighter as they ordered their food. It was a great way to send off the girls and after one last good fucking from Nick and Howie, Kimm and Stacey fell asleep in their arms, both having early flights the next morning. 

Nick and Howie took the girls to the airport, kissing them both before letting them go. Nick sighed watching Kimm going through the gate. 

“I know bud, I don’t want Stacey to go either.” Howie said his hand on the other man’s shoulder. 

“Least you have Leigh.” Nick replied. 

“Well, you do have Lauren, she doesn’t seem to want to leave.” 

“No, she loves what we have, but I don’t know if I really love her.” 

Patting his shoulder in comfort Howie said. “It’ll be okay, at least you aren’t going home to an empty house.” 

Nick smiled and nodded. “True that.”

The two men headed out of the airport going their own way, they were heading home to spend the day with their dollie and toy. Kevin was spending the day with Leighanne, reconnecting with the older woman. 

Brian sighed as he leaned back against his chair, hands wrapped around his coffee. He was happy to be home, but the loneliness had moved in, letting his mind fall back into that hole of what ifs and what went wrong. His heart still ached for the little boy he believed had died in his sleep unexpectedly, leading to the downfall to his and Leighanne’s marriage. The small restaurant was still quiet, just a few families eating quietly only making the lonely man that much lonelier. Finishing his coffee, Brian got up and threw his trash away before heading to his truck, looking up, his eyes widened seeing a couple walking in the restaurant. He could have sworn the blonde looked just like Leighanne and the man next to her was Kevin. He shook his head not wanting to believe his cousin and ex would get together, not after everything. He grabbed his phone hitting the speed dial bringing it to his ear as he walked to his truck, opening the door and getting in. He and Nick had made plans to hang out together but the younger man wasn’t answering. Growling, Brian ended the call and threw his phone in the passenger seat deciding to head out to the house instead. Starting up the truck, Brian pulled out and headed down the road. 

Pulling into the drive, Brian stopped the truck, shutting it off and getting out. Nick’s car was still there so he was home. Why wasn’t he answering his phone? Grumbling, Brian made his way up to the front door, using the spare key Nick had given him letting himself in. Walking through the house, Brian listened for any sign of life, the house completely quiet. Assuming Nick was still asleep, Brian headed down the hall towards the Master bedroom. As he got closer, he heard noises coming from the room but it wasn’t until he heard the scream from Lauren that made him quickly open the door. 

“NICK!” Brian screamed, running over to the younger man pulling him off Lauren and away from her. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???” 

Not sure what had happened, Nick shook his head trying to get his bearings before looking up seeing the dark and angry eyes of his best friend. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Nick yelled back. 

“We made plans for today but it seems you had other things in mind, how the fuck could you hurt someone like that?” 

Brian was still between Nick and Lauren but the blonde knew he needed to get back to Lauren before she bled out. They were on the brink of their orgasms when Brian had barged in. 

“Bri...please.” Lauren whimpered. 

Turning Brian couldn’t believe the state she was in, blood dripping down her arms, legs, and stomach. Nick got up and headed back towards the dark haired woman, his knife forgotten on the floor. Brian quickly moved to block the taller man. 

“Brian, you are in over your head and have no idea what you’re doing. I need to get back to her.” 

The older man shook his head. “No! I’m not letting you near her!” 

“Brian please, I need him!” Lauren pleaded, her body shaking as the blood continued to run out of her wounds. 

Brian turned and looked at the woman on the floor shocked that she was begging him to let Nick come back to her. Nick kept his eyes on the man between him and his dollie, he was still pissed but knew yelling at him wouldn’t get any results so he lowered his voice. 

“Brian please, she’s going to bleed to death.” Nick said softly. 

Brian looked at the man before him not knowing what to think, this wasn’t Nick, not his Nick. “Then why did you do it?” 

“Br…” Lauren whimpered, her head getting light. 

Hearing the soft pleas from behind, he closed his eyes and moved away turning to watch Nick quickly move to her, cleaning and wrapping her up. He held her close as she calmed down. Brian was still shocked at what was going on, not understanding how Lauren could let Nick do something like he had to her but yet still find comfort in his arms. Nick carefully picked Lauren up and laid her into bed making sure she wouldn’t bleed through before heading out motioning for Brian to follow him, picking up his knife as he headed out to clean it. Brian stayed behind Nick, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen as Nick walked to the sink turning the water on, washing his knife not saying anything. Drying it off, he sat it on the counter before looking at the man still standing there. 

“I..” Brian tried not really knowing what to say. 

“You really screwed things up.” Nick growled. “You could have caused me to cut and really hurt her.” 

Carefully walking over to the stool, Brian sat down. “Why were you cutting her anyways?” 

Nick chuckled softly and shook his head. “I forgot you are vanilla in the bedroom.” 

Brian’s eyes went wide. “How..How do you know what I’m like?” 

Nick's chuckle turned into a full laugh. “Bro, I know more than you realize.” 

Walking over to the older man leaning over the counter. “Why do you think Leighanne left you? Other than you shutting her out after your son died. She was bored, she needed some excitement.” 

Brian lowered his head in shame, he had no idea he wasn’t satisfying his ex. She had always acted like he was amazing in the bedroom and would satisfy her each time. He felt the tears slip down his cheeks. 

“I..I had no idea. She never said anything.” Brian whispered. “So what, Lauren likes being opened up like that?” 

Sitting back up Nick nodded. “Yes, we both were about to let go when you barged in.” 

Brian felt the guilt rise inside him knowing he caused Nick to be denied his release knowing what it was like to be interrupted. 

"I'm sorry man. I heard her scream and..." 

Nick waved his hand. "Nothing we can do about it now. I'll have her get me off later." 

Brian bit his lip and nodded his face red from embarrassment. He had forgotten how blunt the younger man could be. After a few awkward moments of silence Nick spoke. 

"I know we had plans today but what if I said I could help you not be so vanilla." 

Brian stubbornly shook his head. " No, not going to one of those strip clubs." 

Nick shrugged. "Fine by me but here's where Lauren and I will be if you decide to grow a pair." 

He handed Brian a small card with the name of the club they were going to, Brian looking at it before looking at the young man in front of him. 

“Aren’t you afraid of the media or fans finding out?” Brian asked. 

“See, that’s the problem with you.” Nick said, sitting down and leaning against the counter. “You’re too worried about what others will think, that the image you put yourself behind will be ruined and people will see the real you. That you are a man and not this perfect angel they think you are.” 

Brian lowered his head knowing his best friend wasn’t wrong and wasn’t about to argue it. He had put himself behind a mask that wasn’t him. Nick sighed and relaxed himself and his body speaking softly. 

“Look, I’m not trying to be a dick.” Nick said softly. 

“I know but I also know you’re right. With all my preaching, I’ve made fans believe that I’m this perfect Christian person and I’m not.” Brian replied. 

“Hey, we had a day planned. Let me get changed and check on Lauren then we will head out.” Nick smiled. 

Brian looked up and smiled seeing his Nick back in those blue eyes and nodded. “Okay.” 

Twenty minutes later, the two friends were enjoying the beautiful day, running around Cali like a couple of kids. Brian watched in awe as Nick checked his phone throughout the day in case Lauren had texted him, despite what had happened, he could tell the younger man truly cared for the woman back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian sighed as he looked at the building before him, the large Neon sign flashing Stillettos. It had been a few months since the incident at Nick’s house and the younger man had invited him out each week. With talks about them going back into the studio for their next album soon and Kevin for some reason was avoiding him like the plague, Brian decided to take Nick up on his offer. Nick's words were still embedded in his mind about being vanilla and he wanted to prove the blonde and himself wrong, but that didn’t stop the butterflies and worries of being recognized. Pulling the collar of his shirt up, he headed for the long line that was outside and got into line. He finally made it to the front and was easily let in. The once muffled boom of the music hit his ears full force as he looked around the club. It was packed and the women were doing their thing. He took a huge gulp watching their bodies move up and down the poles and across the stage, feeling his body react. Shaking his head, he moved his gaze across the room looking for signs of his friend jumping hearing a voice behind him. 

“So, you really did grow a pair.” Nick grinned. 

“Damn Nick! Scare a guy!’’ Brian huffed, his hand on his chest, his heart beating wildly. 

Nick laughed and motioned for Brian to follow him. The older man nodded and they worked their way through the crowd, his eyes going wide seeing Howie at the table with Leigh and Lauren. Leigh only had her bikini on and Brian couldn’t help his eyes from roaming, Howie grinning seeing the reaction. 

“Babe, I think someone likes what they see.” Howie whispered. 

Leigh grinned looking at Brian. “Shame I’m on break or I’d let him enjoy himself.” 

Shaking his head, Brian sat down on the other side of Lauren trying to avert his gaze. “It’s fine Leigh, I’m not really looking for anything.” He looked over at Lauren, thankful she at least had clothes on. 

“How are you doing?” Brian asked, concern shining in his blue eyes. 

Lauren smiled softly seeing the worry in his eyes. “I’m fine Brian, really. It’s so good to see you.” 

After a few moments and drinks on the table, Brian began to relax and cut up with his bandmates. Leigh had to go back to work and Howie couldn’t keep his eyes off the stage. Brian looked at the older man. 

“I can’t believe you’re okay with her doing that.” Brian said. 

Looking at the man beside him, Howie smiled and shrugged. “It brings in money, she loves doing it, and I know she’s coming home to me.” 

"Each to their own I guess." Brian answered, ending the conversation. 

Brian was on his fourth drink when he turned his head noticing a tall blonde walking through the crowd towards the bar. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as his mind flashed back to that day at the cafe. It was the same woman and she looked exactly like Leighanne. He needed to know for sure and looked around for an excuse to get away from the table. He grinned seeing the sign for the restrooms turning back to his band mates. 

“Hey, I’ll be back. Gotta pee.” Brian said getting up. 

Nick and Howie nodded before going back to the conversation, Nick keeping his hand over Lauren’s letting her know he was there and hadn’t forgotten her. Brian smiled knowing his best friend was falling in love. He scooted his chair back and got up heading into the crowd once he was out of sight, he moved his way through the crowd towards the bar, the blonde woman coming into view. He couldn’t believe she was there, he’d know that body and beautiful hair anywhere. How long had she been in LA? 

“Leigh Leigh.” Brain said. 

Leighanne almost spit her drink out hearing his voice from behind her. What the hell was he doing there? Quickly regaining her composer, she turned around in her seat, her long legs crossing each other. 

“Brian..What are you doing here?” Leighanne asked, shock evident in her voice. 

He stepped closer to her. “I could ask you the same thing. You’re not…” 

Throwing her head back she laughed softly. “No course not! I’m here to support Leigh, she was feeling a bit low so I came out.” 

Brian tilted his head looking at the woman before him. It had been a few years since they had seen each other and he could tell she had had some work done. She still looked as beautiful as ever to him, but the changes were hard to not notice. 

“She didn’t seem like that earlier.” Brian commented. 

Grinning softly. “I should have known you weren’t here alone, you would have never been caught here.” She sat her glass down and nodded at the bartender watching him pour her another glass. She turned back around to look at the broken man before her. Inward she was rolling her eyes seeing how pathetic he looked, still pining away from her but she played nice. 

“I did come on my own.” Brian insisted. 

“Oh come on now Brian” Leighanne shook her head, “we both know that’s bullshit.” 

Biting his lip he slipped onto the stool next to her. “Okay so I was coaxed here.” 

“Oh?” 

Rubbing the back of his neck he looked at her. “Yeah, Nick finally talked me into coming out.” 

“Ah! So that’s it.” 

After a few minutes Brian finally asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since he had seen her. 

“How long have you been in LA?” He asked. 

Quick on her feet, Leighanne replied. “Just a few months now, I know I disappeared but I needed time alone after everything that happened.” 

Brian nodded softly. “Well, you look good.” 

The blonde woman was about to barf but she held herself. “Thanks.” 

“Well, I need to get back to the table. It really was good to see you.” 

Leighanne nodded watching him slide off the stool. “You too.” 

Once Brian disappeared into the crowd, Leighanne downed her drink and quickly got up heading towards the table section looking for Nick, finally finding him and Howie along with Lauren. Howie noticed her first and hit Nick in the arm getting the younger blonde to look up. 

“Hey!” Nick smiled. 

Leighanne glared at the younger man making Nick shift uncomfortably in his seat. “What’s wrong?” 

“What the hell were you thinking talking him into coming here?” Leighanne seared. 

Nick’s eyes went wide as did Howie’s. “Shit, did he see you?” 

“Of course he did!” Leighanne shook her head. “You better get him out of here before Kevin spots him.” 

“Shit.” Nick said softly. 

“We honestly never thought he would actually come out.” Howie interjected. 

“Just get him out of here and I will keep this our little secret.” 

The two men nodded watching her turn and disappear back into the crowd, Lauren looked at Nick in fear. She knew if Kevin found out his cousin was there, Nick would be in deep shit. 

“Of all nights.” Nick groaned. 

“Baby, lets get him out of here.” Lauren pleaded. “ I don’t want Kevin to hurt you.” 

Nick looked at the woman beside him seeing the worry and love in her eyes making him gulp and nod softly. Howie looked down trying to hide the grin that was on his face, Nick was falling and he was falling hard. 

Finally, Brian made it back to the table. “Sorry about that, long line.” 

“No problem.” Nick smiled. “Hey, how about we get out of here, it’s getting pretty late and I know we have a meeting in the morning.” 

Brian nodded in agreement, seeing Leighanne had stirred emotions and feelings inside him that he had hidden away after she had disappeared. 

“Yeah, good idea.” 

Nick paid for the drinks and the group headed out, Nick looking back seeing Kevin coming out of the backrooms and walking toward the bar where Leighanne was, praying the older woman would keep her word and not say anything. They made it out and said their goodbyes before separating, Brian getting into his truck and heading home. 

The meeting had gone well and they were set to get back into the studio in a couple of days. Nick and Howie had excused themselves right after leaving Brian and AJ in the meeting room alone. They needed to get going but the younger man could tell something was wrong with his brother. He finally got Brian to spill and now was sitting there with an amused expression on his face, hand over his mouth trying to hide the smile and hold back the laugh that was itching to get out.

“So let me get this straight.” AJ said, still trying to contain his amusement. “You, Mr. I’d rather stay in and watch the sports highlights, actually went to a strip club.” 

Brian glared at the man in front of him. “You act like I’ve never gone to one before.” 

“Oh, I know you have, but you turned into such a domestic kitten after you met Leighanne, I honestly didn’t think anything resembling that Brian was still in there.” 

Brian sighed looking down. “She was there.” 

“What?” AJ asked, shocked. 

The other man nodded softly looking back up. “She was there, she said Leigh was having a rough time and she was there to support her.” 

“Damn Rok, no wonder you’re a mess.” AJ leaned over laying his hand over Brian’s 

Brian smiled softly feeling the comforting hand over his. “Yeah, I didn’t even know she was in LA.” 

“Well, it is a big place.” AJ reasoned. 

“That’s true.” 

After a few minutes Brian asked. “How weird would it be if Leighanne and Kev were together?” 

The younger man tilted his head. “It would be weird for sure but they are both single.” 

“Yeah.” 

After a while, the two headed home, Brian’s mind still running but he felt slightly better after his talk with AJ. He got home and settled down knowing the craziness was about to begin once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian sat at the table looking over the list of songs they had to choose from, his hand laying against his forehead. Nick had truly been the driving force behind this album and Brian himself was feeling much better about it over their last. He felt that they had found their voices and sound once again. His mind however was on other things, the idea of his cousin and ex being together was still bothering him. He knew there was nothing wrong with it, it was just awkward and in a way, Brian felt betrayed. 

Deep in thought, Brian didn’t realize AJ had sat down next to him, poking his arm playfully. “Yo Rok, where are ya?” AJ asked. 

Lowering his arm he looked at the younger man beside him sighing softly, his fingers tapping the top gently. The two men had become close the last couple of years, especially since their two best friends seem to always be running off together. 

“Sorry, I’m here.” Brian replied. 

“But…” AJ coaxed. 

“I can’t stop thinking about Kevin and Leighanne being together.” 

AJ sighed softly, he knew this was bothering the older man and had tried to be as supportive as possible. 

“Do you even know if they are actually together?” AJ questioned. “That couple you saw could have been her with anyone! There’s a million people in LA.” 

“No, it was absolutely them.” Brian insisted. 

“Then just ask man, why torture yourself?” AJ reasoned. 

“I don’t want them to think I’m prying.” 

“So torturing yourself is the better option?” 

The door suddenly opened with Nick and Howie walking in, Nick closing the door behind him. AJ and Brian straightened up as the other two men sat down at the table. 

“Sorry about that guys.” Howie apologized. 

“Get everything sorted out?” AJ asked. 

“Yeah, we are going to record for the next two weeks then decide which songs we want for the album.” Howie reported. “Management is happy with what we’ve done but they feel we need a few more songs to truly have a well rounded list.” 

“That makes sense.” Brian nodded. 

The growling of Nick’s stomach made the others laugh as they got up and headed out to get some lunch before making their way back into the recording booth. Brian’s mind was still reeling but he tried to push it away for now. Over the next few weeks, Brian was able to keep his mind on work as the new album began to come to life. They had a release date set and were working hard to make sure it dropped the day they said it would. With a new single and video out, they worked diligently to get the finishing touches done, deciding the songs they wanted, and doing a few touch ups. 

They were getting ready to head for Japan to shoot their next video but first Brian needed to talk to his cousin, he needed to know if he and Leighanne were seeing each other. He needed his mind to be cleared. He knocked on the door and waited, his arm falling to his side as the door opened up. 

“Brian?” Kevin asked, standing there in his rope. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to interrupt something.” Brian said. 

The older man shook his head and moved to the side letting his cousin in, shutting the door behind him. The two men walked through the foyer to the living room sitting down. 

“Is everything okay? Are the guys okay?” Kevin quickly shot off questions not sure why Brian was there. 

“Yeah, everything is fine, I’m actually here to talk to you.” 

“ Okay, what’s going on cuz?” 

Taking a deep breath, Brian looked up at the man across from him. He knew he wouldn’t feel better until he got it out into the open. 

“Are you and Leighanne seeing each other?” 

The look on Kevin’s face was a mix of shock and anger, Brian not sure how to read the expressions running across the other man’s face. 

“What kind of question is that?” Kevin asked. “Do you really think I would do that to you?” 

Biting his lip Brian kept his eyes on the other man. “No, that’s why I’m asking. I..I thought I saw you and her together a few months ago and I just needed to hear it from you.” 

Kevin could feel his anger rising but didn’t allow it to show. “That really hurts that you would assume I would get with the woman you are clearly still in love with.” 

“I’m sorry, my mind has been reeling ever since that day and I just needed to ask.” Brian replied standing up knowing his welcome was over. “I’ll be heading out now.” 

Kevin stood as well following the younger man to the door catching the door as Brian opened it. “Curious, where was it where you thought you saw us?” 

Turning, Brian replied. “At the cafe where we used to meet for coffee. I was outside finishing up my lunch. I wasn’t really close enough to see but I would know Leighanne anywhere, I was with her since 97.” 

“Well, I assure you it wasn’t with me, she has that right to start dating again.” Kevin huffed. 

Brian sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I know. I’ll talk to you later.”

Kevin watched his cousin head down the steps of the porch and into his car heading down the drive and onto the road, closing the door slamming his fist against it. Damnit! He knew better than to take her to that cafe knowing his cousin went there often. 

“Is he gone?” A voice asked from behind him. 

Kevin turned, seeing Leighanne standing there. He sighed and walked over to her pulling her into his arms. “Yeah, he spotted us the day we went out together. I was an idiot to take you there.” 

Leighanne closed her eyes burying herself against his chest. “I’m so sick of hiding.” 

Kevin stroked her soft hair gently with his fingers, letting the strands fall between them. “I know baby, but are you ready to face that kind of backlash from fans and Brian?” 

“Fuck um both!” Leighanne growled. “It’s none of their damn business!” 

Kevin sighed, kissing her head softly. “I know but you know how this business works.” 

Grumbling, Leighanne pulled away looking up at him, Kevin leaned down and kissed her softly holding her close to him before pulling away. 

“It’ll be okay, you won’t have to hide much longer.” Kevin reassured. “I can’t handle being away from you like this for much longer. Come on, let’s get dressed and head out to the hideaway.” 

“Have some business to take care of?” Leighanne asked as they headed towards the stairs moving up them towards the bedroom. 

Kevin nodded. “Yes, I need to collect from a couple of clients before my men head back out.” 

They dressed and headed out not noticing the car nearby as they headed down the road towards the hideaway. Brian sat there stunned, not believing his cousin not only had lied to him but had also hidden the fact that his ex was in the house the entire time. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he turned his truck on and headed in the direction he had seen them go knowing he couldn’t get to close but also didn’t want to lose them. Brian was going to get answers and he was going to get them now, his anger rising as the moments ticked by. 

Twenty minutes later, Brian was pulling up to the hideaway shocked but not surprised Kevin had a place hidden deep in the mountains. The older man had always felt at home in nature, away from the crowds and constant go, go, go of life. Brian shut his truck off and got out not wanting to give himself away and headed down the drive. He hadn’t gotten too far down the pathway when he stopped jaw dropping as he saw Howie and Nick on the porch. How did they know about this place but he and AJ didn’t? 

Waiting until the group had gone into the house, Brian made his way down and to the porch. As quietly as he could, Brian turned the knob and opened the door slipping inside. It wasn’t near as large or extravagant as Kevin’s main house. Not seeing anyone, Brian walked through the house the best he could with the lights off and with the house being so hidden away, the sun was blocked by the trees and mountains. Turning the flashlight on on his phone, he found the door leading to the basement. He went to turn it when he felt something solid hit him in the back of the head making him drop his phone and fall to the floor, blacking out. 

“Damn dude, Boss said to knock him out, not kill him.” Nick scolded, checking the back of his best friend’s head. 

Howie lowered his gun. “I didn’t hit him that hard, not my fault the butt of my gun is made with the best material.” 

Nick glared at the older man, his hand running across the back of Brian’s head feeling the bruise beginning to form. 

“You better pray you didn’t cause damage.” Nick huffed. 

“You really think I would hurt him like that? I love him just as much as you do.” 

“Just shut up and help me get him downstairs.” Nick growled. 

Rolling his eyes, Howie laid his gun against the wall and bent down, wrapping Brian’s arm around the back of his neck, Nick doing the same. The blonde opened the door to the basement and slowly headed down the stairs. Once they were down the stairs, they heard their Boss’s deep voice. 

“Chain him up.” 

The two men nodded and dragged Brian’s unconscious body to the wall, wrapping the metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles backing away, sitting down in the chair and couch. Leighanne sitting in Kevin’s lap. Now, they just had to wait until Brian woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian groaned softly feeling the throbbing in his head as he tried to move quickly realizing he had been chained, the rattle of the metal causing the others to end their conversation and turn towards the man who had been out for a solid hour, Howie getting an earful for hitting Brian so hard and the younger man knew his punishment was far from over. For now, Kevin stood and walked over to his cousin, Brian slowly looking up trying to figure out where he was and how he had gotten down to where he was. 

“Wh...where am I?” Brian whispered. 

“You’re somewhere you should have never been, but your stubbornness has gotten you into trouble once again.” Kevin growled. 

Brian’s eyes went wide as the memories came back to him, going to Kevin’s to ask about him and Leighanne, following them to the hideaway and exploring the house before being knocked out cold. 

“Ke..Kev..what...let me go!” Brian tried to yell but moving only made his head throb worse. 

“Had you not put your nose where it shouldn’t have been, you wouldn’t be in the situation. You should have left and never looked back after your visit.” 

Brian looked at his cousin not recognizing the man in front of him, this wasn’t his cousin. This was a monster that had taken over Kevin’s body. Standing Kevin turned and moved back over to the others, Brian’s eyes going wide seeing Leighanne sitting down, tears fell as his heart broke. He had been lied to as Kevin leaned down and kissed the blonde woman who still had his heart. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs while we take care of business.” Kevin whispered softly, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. 

She smiled and nodded before getting up and heading for the stairs passing by Brian, hearing him softly whisper. 

“Leigh Leigh, why?” Brian whimpered looking at her, his eyes pleading for an explanation. 

She looked at the man chained to the wall, her eyes empty. “Because I never loved you.” 

With that, Leighanne ascended up the stairs, shutting the door behind her. Brian let his tears fall as he lowered his head. His entire world had been turned upside down and he didn’t know what would happen now. He came back to the now when he heard Kevin’s voice fill the room. 

“So, what should we do with him boys?” Kevin asked, looking at his two men. 

“Well, we can’t kill him. That would ruin everything we’ve worked for.” Howie replied. 

Kevin nodded knowingly, with Kristin it was different, she was just the girlfriend, the woman all the fans were jealous over because she was with Kevin. Killing Brian would open an entire different can of worms. Looking to his left, he saw the blonde sitting on the arm of the chair, knife in hand, reminding him of a conversation they had had a couple of years ago. Getting up, the older man moved over to Nick’s side causing him to look up. 

“I know you have a few things you’d like to get off your chest.” Kevin whispered softly. 

Biting his lip Nick looked at the man before him. “You...You’d let me..” 

“Yes, just remember nothing deep or where people will easily be able to see.” Kevin reminded. 

Nodding, Nick stood and turned towards where the chained man was moving to him, flicking his knife in the air causing it to snap into place. Brian’s eyes went wide watching his best friend move closer to him, his eyes drifting to the knife. 

“Nick..” Brian whimpered. “Please don’t do this.” 

Without a word, Nick slipped the knife under Brian’s shirt pushing the blade into the material and pulling it down, ripping Brian’s shirt in half. Brian’s breathing had become heavy, throat dry and his muscles tightening as Nick cut away until Brian’s entire upper body was exposed. Nick knew the man’s arms and neck were off limits which left his shoulders, chest, and stomach. 

“Please…” Brian tried again but the plea fell on deaf ears as Nick made his first cut, Brian’s screams filling the room. 

“You said you would always be there for me.” Nick growled, his knife slicing into Brian’s chest again. “But when I needed you most, you turned your back.” 

“I never… OH GOD!” Brian cried, feeling the knife slice into his stomach. The blood from the wounds seeped out slowly, running down his body and onto his pants. The cuts would heal in a few days but for now, Brian was in agony. 

“You never what? Turned your back? Stopped talking to me for an entire year?” Nick seared, his eyes getting dark as he continued. 

“I told you to back off, that you were going to get hurt, but you continued to nose into business that you shouldn’t have.” 

Brian felt his entire body tense with each slash of the sharp blade that cut into his skin, tears falling from his closed eyes, his fingers pressing into the metal shackles that held him against the wall. He cried and arched against the wall with each sting as Nick cut him, never knowing where the younger man was going to slice next. After what seemed like an eternity, Brian slowly opened his eyes seeing Kevin behind Nick, hand wrapped around Nick’s wrist. 

“That’s enough.” Kevin said.

Dropping the knife Nick looked at the man before him as tears began to fall. Brian was panting hard, blood dripping down onto his pants and the floor. Kevin pulled the younger man into his arms holding him close as he looked over at Howie. 

“Clean him up and strap him to one of the beds so he doesn’t try to run off.” Kevin commanded. 

“Right Boss.” Howie replied. He quickly got up and walked over to the chained man taking off the cuffs and wrapping his arms around Brian as the other man went limp and heavy against him. Howie made his way up the stairs with the younger man while Kevin comforted Nick. 

Brian shifted slightly in the bed opening his eyes in a panic not able to move seeing the large strap laying across his chest and legs. 

“Hey bud, calm down, you’re gonna open all your wounds again.” Howie said sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Brian’s eyes went dark seeing the man next to him. “Fuck you.” 

Howie sighed softly, reaching out for him watching Brian struggle to get away crying out as he rubbed his body against the straps. “We tried to warn you to back off but you wouldn’t stop.” 

“I don’t even know what to think right now, what have you three been doing behind mine and AJ’s backs?” Brian asked. 

“I can’t tell you that, but you can’t say a thing to Alex.” Howie replied. 

“You’re lucky I don’t call the cops.” 

Howie laughed. “Really? You wouldn’t put your career on the line like that, imagine if the media found out that you were at a strip club. That would ruin the perfect Christian Boy image you have put on display for the world for so long.” 

Brian lowered his head in shame knowing full well that Howie was right, his image was more important to him than ratting out his band mates.

“Would..Would Kevin really do that?” Brian asked softly. 

“If it means keeping his operations under wraps, yes.” Howie strongly spoke. “You may think you know him but he’s a completely different person in the dark and you don’t want to fuck with him.” 

Brian gulped seeing the seriousness in Howie’s words and eyes, they were the darkest of brown he had ever seen before and nodded softly. “I’ll keep my mouth shut.” 

“That’s a very wise decision.” Howie nodded as he got up. “You’ll stay strapped to the bed until we leave for Japan.” Brian lowered his head as Howie walked out and closed the door. 

True to his word, Kevin didn’t let Brian go until they were ready to head overseas, Brian’s wounds had healed thanks to Howie’s care and over the next few years, Brian was on constant watch by both Nick and Howie, the stress and pressure of hiding their secret as well as being watched caused him to develop dysphoria, the tightening of muscles around his vocal cords. It only became worse when Kevin came back and it took its toll on the group. Brian was still in disbelief at how different he and the other two were depending on which light they were in. By night they were animals, but by day, they were the same three men Brian loved.


End file.
